1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a laptop personal computer, and a battery pack detachable from the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dominant laptop personal computers are capable of detaching battery packs therefrom. For example, a battery pack mounting portion to which a detachable battery pack is mounted is provided on a back surface of a main body of a laptop personal computer. The battery pack is inserted in a direction substantially parallel to a bottom surface of the main body of the laptop personal computer, thus being mounted to the battery pack mounting portion. The battery pack mounting portion includes a connector. By connecting the connector and a connector included in the battery pack to each other, the main body of the laptop personal computer and the battery pack are connected to each other (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-115091 (paragraph [0019], FIG. 2)).